Forgotten
by Talented Torture
Summary: Yohji, Ken and Omi have formed a love triangle. Purposely they've left Aya out, thinking that his cold adittude would put a damper on their fun. This story shows Aya's opinions on being "Forgotten"... Pleas R
1. Default Chapter

They were at it again. I would not have known this, had I not walked across the hall in front of Yohji's door. Ken and Omi were always in there this time of night. They were, to put it lightly-experimenting. You're probably sitting there wondering why I wasn't joining in with them.  
  
I suppose you could call it MY fault. After all…If they couldn't find a reason to call me the ice king when they thought I couldn't hear them…then maybe, just maybe I would be in there with them. I've tried in the past to not be so cold. I've tried several times. And by "tried" I don't mean like I was trying and I suddenly said something cold to someone or even all out completely snapped. I mean that…I've tried to not be so cold…you know…make a few jokes…try not to be such a perfectionist…be SOCIAL-and…and nobody noticed. That's what I mean by I've tried.   
  
But…its ok…I don't really mind that much. I guess…I'm just a loner by nature. That's what somebody told me once. As I pad my way barefoot down to the end of the hall, I hear more loud moans and cries of sheer pleasure coming from Omi. Smiling ever so slightly, I wish to myself that maybe someday I could join them in their fun. But until then… "I sleep alone…" I say softly to no one, letting myself into my room for the evening. I close the door halfway.   
  
After I pull out my pajamas I shake the dryer fuzz off of them, and walk into my bathroom leaving the door open. I walk up to the sink and proceed to make several strange faces in my mirror. With a small chortle meant for no one to hear but me, I pick up my toothbrush and coat the bristles with my sparkly bubble gum toothpaste and brush my teeth. Once that's done with, I strip my normal clothes, fold them, and put them in the hamper beside the door, then I replace them with my dark green silk pajamas lined in silver.  
  
With quite possibly the world's longest yawn, I shuffle back out into my freakishly tidy room, and draw the covers back on my bed. After I stretch I lay back and yank the covers back around me. As I reach up to turn out the light by my bed, I hear a round hearty laughter coming from across the hall.   
  
"Goodnight Guys…" I say softly, feeling lonely and cold all alone in my bed. I lay there listening to my teammates laugh and carry on for a good half hour down the hall, before I heard one of the three make a hushing sound. All three of them said goodnight to one another and then most likely, settled down to doze off in each other's arms. For them it must all seem like a wonderful fairytale. Someone always there for you, someone to talk to you, to laugh with you, to see you…for me, its my nightmare.   
  
Maybe I do mind after all… 


	2. 2

Hey! Thanks For the reviews people. I read them and noticed that you think I should throw Aya to Schwarz. Actually, there's a really good reason I'm not going to do that. And that reason is as follows: just about every story where a member of Weiss is being abused or in this case "Forgotten" the author throws them to Schwarz. I'm not going to do this….because I want to defy the stereotype. Please keep reading my story…I love you!! Bai Bai!!  
  
The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping loudly in my ear. Slowly I cracked my eyes open and stared at the flashing red numbers for a moment, wishing with my mind that it would magically turn off and leave me alone. But no…the speaker showed no mercy and continued to blast high pitched beeping noises in my ear.  
  
When I could finally take no more I sat up and rubbed the side of my face with my hand as my other fought to find the snooze button on the clock. Finally, once my clock was turned off, I stood and shuffled over to my dresser only half awake. I grabbed the first pair of pants and sweater I saw and took them into the bathroom with me.   
  
With a yawn I laid the clothes out on the bathroom counter and spun, turning on the bathtub faucet. When the water was regulated I pulled the tab and the shower turned on.   
  
After dropping my pajamas to the floor I stepped into the shower and let the hot, soothing water massage my skin. With a sigh I turned allowing the water to cascade down my back.. God it felt so good. So relaxing. I almost wished id never have to come out.  
  
But I knew that I would eventually. The others wouldn't be too happy if I used all the hot water.  
  
A half hour later I turned off the faucet and stepped out of the tub onto the bath mat. Yes, I said a half hour. I'm attention deprived, I deserve a few luxuries every now and then.  
  
After I was dressed I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen we all shared. Hearing a moan the moment I walked through the doorway, I immediately looked to my left and found myself staring. Yohji was sitting in a chair with his head tilted back to look up at Ken who was standing behind him rubbing his shoulders and playing tonsil hockey with him. Omi, who was probably on his way out the door to go to school was sitting in Yohji's lap, licking at the hollow of his neck. He was wearing his book bag… Outside the shop the school bus was waiting for him.   
  
I looked from the bus to Omi… Then out the window at the bus… Then to Omi… "Um…Omi?" and naturally I was ignored. "Omi?" ignored again. I looked out the window once more to see the bus driving off.   
  
Of course, like clockwork, THAT'S when Omi stood up and looked at his watch. "OH NO! Guys! I'm late! Yohji can you take me to school?" Omi asked looking hopeful at Yohji. "Nope sorry… My windshield is shattered remember?"  
  
"Ken?? Can you take me on your bike? Please?"  
  
"Sorry, I lost my second helmet…" Ken said taking Omi's place on Yohji's lap. I watched Omi begin to freak out, getting a bit depressed that he wouldn't even think to ask me to take him. "I can do it Omi." I said setting aside my empty coffee mug. Omi looked up at me and nodded. "Ok Aya."  
  
Omi gave Ken and Yohji a goodbye kiss and followed me out to my car in the back of the building.   
  
After the two of us had climbed in, I started the car and began to drive in the direction of Omi's high school. The ride was quiet. Omi was looking out the window to his side and I, was driving. Just as I was about to open my mouth and make small talk with the boy, his cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" he said after looking at the caller ID. "Oh…hi Arashi! Don't worry im on my way…I got a late start. Can you start the student council meeting without me this morning?….Ok…..thanks!" By the time Omi had hung up the phone, I had pulled up at his school. I turned to say goodbye to the youngest member of Weiss, but he was already getting out of the car and being bombarded by his friends.   
  
I sat for a moment and watched Omi go inside with his late coming friends, and then, once he was inside, I drove off.   
  
When I got home, I went straight for the kitchen after making sure that Yohji and Ken were taking care of the shop. After I had some coffee, I would go out and join them. Then when Omi came home, he would take Ken's place and Ken would most likely be going down to play with the kids at the park.   
  
Upon entering the kitchen I stopped where I was and took in the sight before me. There were coffee grounds spilled all around the coffee maker…There were small puddles of juice on the kitchen counter island in the middle of the room. The toaster was out of place, knocking several other things out of place as well, the freezer was wide open, and there was a half eaten waffle on a plate with syrup oozing off the side onto the table top.   
  
I whimpered and collapsed against the doorway. Yet again my teammates have shown me just how much they care about me…Leaving the mess all for me. 


	3. 3

When I awoke the next morning, my clock hadn't even gone off yet. There was a light weight pressing on my chest and when I looked down I was met by two tiny blue eyes boring holes into my own. I blinked and then blinked again. A kitten?  
  
At first I thought that this was some strange prank. I turned to look at my door and it was open half way. We all sleep with our doors closed. About to chalk this off as a prank, I sat up and set the kitten on my bed. That's when I heard Ken knock on Yohji's door down the hall.   
  
I could hear Yohji's muffled mumble from inside his room, no doubt he wasn't even close to being awake yet. Ken knocked again as I made my way slowly into my bathroom, I left the door open to listen to my teammates. "Yohji we have a small problem." Ken said to Yohji's closed door.  
  
I looked back at my bed. The kitten was walking back and fourth along the edge trying to find a good place to jump off of it. It was too high up for her….makes me wonder how she got up there in the first place.  
  
As I brushed my teeth I listened to Ken argue with Yohji's door some more. "I cant find the kitten Yohji….she got away from me….get up…we have to find her before Omi comes home." I spit into my sink and rinsed my mouth, then came back into my room to get dressed.   
  
After I was ready to greet the day I grabbed the little orange tabby kitten and walked into the hall, the first person I saw was Yohji. In nothing but a pair of boxers. Nice. Put some clothes on Yohji. As I walked past him headed for the stairs I dropped the kitten in his hands and continued on my way without pause.  
  
Yohji looked down at the kitten then at me and turned to Ken. "Here she is Ken…I found her…" I sighed. Once again I was getting no recognition.   
  
Downstairs, I poured myself a cup of coffee and went into the shop to open up. Yohji (who was dressed now) and Ken followed a moment later. They too grabbed a cup of coffee and entered the shop. Yohji set the kitten on the counter and walked off to find something to help with. After the door separating the house from the shop was closed, Ken set the kitten on the ground to play. As he was walking off, the little tabby attacked his shoelaces.   
  
Finally the shop was ready to open. We had our bins of half off flowers on the sidewalk and Yohji was watering the ones inside. Ken was standing right behind him stealing little kisses on the back of his neck. Every few seconds Yohji would reach back to grab at Ken but he would just giggle and dodge out of the way. I was watching them out of the corner of my eye. I may be a stoic person….but even I want to have fun every once in a while. And again I wished that they would just pay attention to me for once. Just as I was about to let out another long sigh, the kitten rubbed up against my ankles. I looked down at her and she looked up at me and mewed. As I was reaching down to pet her, something moving caught her eye across the room and she ran off to go play with it.I stood up straight and refused to let a kitten make me angry.   
  
At lunch a throng of customers came from just about everywhere since they were on their lunch break. Somehow Ken and Yohji had both managed to sneak into the store room. I could only imagine what they were doing. I was torn between being angry with them for leaving me alone to take care of all the customers, and being curious and wanting to go spy on them.   
  
After the better part of the day was over, Omi came home from school and went to find Yohji and Ken. As he walked past me he barely made the effort to wave at me, and then he carried on his way. He stopped in front of Yohji's room and knocked on the door. As I was returning to MY room, Ken let Omi in and I could hear him tell the boy to sit down because they had a surprise for him.  
  
Moments later I heard Omi's surprised whoop of excitement….presumably because a certain orange tabby kitten had been deposited in his lap. As I sat down on my bed in my room, I pulled a box out from under it and opened it, disheartened just a little. There in the box amongst the tissue paper was Omi's birthday gift from me. It was a computer game I had seen in the window of the gaming shop that I thought he would like. Looking at the game as I listened to my teammates sing an early happy birthday to the smallest member of Weiss, I could feel the lump growing in my throat until finally the tears in my eyes spilled down my face and onto the game box. 


	4. 4

Omi's birthday came and went. The morning after, Omi could barely walk without limping. Ken came downstairs after the shop was open and set the boy in his lap, giving him a lower back massage. Just as I opened my mouth to suggest that they not do that here, Yohji came down. He walked up to Ken and kissed his cheek. "Gooooood morning Ken." Then he kissed Omi. "Gooooood morning Omi."  
  
I didn't even look up. I was learning not to expect any recognition but even so, it still hurt. I mumbled an excuse to go into the storage room and I shut the door. Once I was in there it didn't take long before I felt hot tears stinging my eyes. I blinked and they fell.   
  
Back in the shop my teammates were staring at the closed door with concern. Little did I know that they all wore confused looks on their faces.   
  
As I stood there thinking back on all the things that had been happening lately, the being ignored, being disrespected, being DISREGARDED, I finally realized that I had to make a choice. And when I realized which of my two options I had to choose, silently….I began to sob.   
  
It was time for me to leave.   
  
That night after Omi and Ken had migrated into Yohji's room, I went down into the mission room with a notebook and pen, and sat down to write my friends a goodbye letter.   
  
It wasn't long before the tears began to stream down my face as I wrote.   
  
Yohji, Ken and Omi,   
  
We've been teammates for a long time. Long enough for me to consider you all my family without so much as a second thought. We've been together through thick and thin, but somehow, once you guys began to see each other in a new light, I got left out. Contrary to what you three may think, I have feelings too. Every time I see you all together as one big happy family, it makes me sad. It makes me sad to know that you don't want me to be a part of your fun. No matter how much I want to be a part of what you have, I cannot force you to include me. So that's why I'm writing this letter. I'm doing this to let you know that I'm moving out, and quitting Weiss. Although ill miss you more than anything you'll ever know, I simply cant stay here. I cant stand back and be pushed into the shadows any longer. It just hurts way too much. Even though you wont include me, I want you all to know that I love you, and I'll think of you every single day.   
  
Signed,   
  
Aya (Ran) Fujimiya  
  
After I was finished with my letter I laid down on the couch I was sitting on, and let tears flow freely. I cried into a pillow for well over an hour before fatigue took hold of my exhausted form and I fell asleep.  
  
Upstairs, Yohji, Ken and Omi were finishing up their fun for the evening. Omi had school the next morning, so the other two bid him farewell, and the boy got dressed and trudged his way down the hall.  
  
He stopped midway. 'Hmm, that's odd, Aya's door is wide open, and his lights are on, I wonder where he went?' Being a natural worrywart, Omi turned and went back to Yohji's room. He knocked and came in, shutting the door quietly. "Guys? Aya's lights are still on and he's not in his room." Yohji sat up. "Hmm….that's kinda weird."  
  
"Maybe we should get dressed and look for him." Ken said. "That sounds like a good idea Kenken." Yohji threw on a pair of sweatpants and Ken, his boxers before the three of them left Yohji's room and began their trek around the house searching for Aya.   
  
A while later, Omi found their resident redhead asleep on the mission room couch. He walked up to Aya and peered at his reddened face. "it looks like he's been crying Yohji. I wonder why."  
  
"Omi…what's that notebook on the table?" Ken asked. Yohji walked over and picked it up, beginning to read aloud.  
  
When he was finished he, Ken and Omi looked at Aya with guilt in their eyes. Then they looked at each other, all seeming to think the same thing at once. "Guys, tomorrow we'll show Aya how sorry we are. If Aya wants to be a part of our fun… then maybe we SHOULD let him."  
  
"I agree Yohji…"Ken said.  
  
"Me too. I didn't realize how horrible we've been being to him. Tomorrow we apologize." 


	5. 5

The next morning I awoke and drifted up to my room and closed the door softly. Once inside I sat down on my bed and took a look around. A lot of stuff presented itself to me. My whole life was in this room. And aside from my sister, my whole family was in this house. It was going to be hard to leave them. Once again I was being forced to leave my life behind and start again. But until I walked out the door, I had a mask to wear, and I needed to wear it well. So after inhaling a deep, calming breath, I stood and went to my dresser to retrieve some fresh clothes so I could shower and greet the day.   
  
After I was clean, I got dressed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. It seemed I was the first one awake. I started the coffee pot and sat down pulling yesterdays newspaper out of a pile of papers. I opened it and found a random article to read as someone came into the room. It was Omi. "Good morning Aya, how long have you been awake?" he asked. I looked up from my paper to see the boy set a cup of coffee in front of me, then pick up his own. I swallowed hard barely believing what I was hearing. He was talking….TO ME! "Um…about a half hour I guess." Omi nodded and walked out of the room with his mug.   
  
Once Yohji and Ken were awake, Omi left for school and the three of us moved into the flower shop to open up. Our morning rush came to see Omi, and once they found out that he had already left, they all ran off to go find him.   
  
At lunch we got the second rush for the day. One lady wanted 15 different bouquets of at least 50 different flowers. Yohji ken and I divided up the work five bouquets each. We finished in record time and then helped the other lunch rush customers. After they were taken care of, we closed so we could go get something to eat. Yohji decided he would go to the local Chinese place and get us some eats. Ken and I each gave him some money and Yohji left.   
  
While he was gone, we swept the floors and watered the plants. No one had spoken to me directly since Omi left and I was beginning to get a little depressed. For a moment my heart had begun to hope that my curse had been lifted and I had my friends back. It seems I was wrong. When I looked up I realized Ken had been staring at me. He smiled and kept sweeping.   
  
Just as I was about to ask Ken what he was smiling about, Yohji came through the back door with two bags full of enough Chinese to last us 4 weeks. Big surprise….I had given him a $10. I sighed at the thought of not getting any change and walked up to the counter where Yohji had set the bags of food.   
  
Ken and I each grabbed our little containers of grub and wandered into the kitchen with Yohji following close behind.   
  
After we ate, Omi came home, bringing with him the late afternoon group of customers/drooling fan girls. The four of us filled orders and made bouquets for the ladies until the magical closing time rolled around. Yohji shooed everyone out and closed the metal gate behind them while Omi let down the blinds and turned off the lights in the coolers. Ken took the window display apart and I did the bookkeeping. When we were all done, we shed our aprons and went upstairs. Before I had even reached my room, I was almost floored with depression and utter sadness. I didn't want to go in my room and start packing. I didn't! I hadn't even started and it was already unbearable to think about.   
  
When the four of us hit the top of the stairs, my teammates began to head for their respective rooms. I however, couldn't seem to make myself walk towards mine. I swallowed and felt the tears welling up until I couldn't see, and sniffled. Blinking, the tears fell as I wrapped my arms around myself and collapsed against the wall. Now I could see and I noticed that Ken had stopped to look at me. It surprised me when I saw worry evident on his face. That just made me cry harder. I squeezed my eyes shut and let loose. I slid slowly down the wall until my knees were up against my chest and I cried into them. Loud cries came from my lips before every hiccup inward.   
  
That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It began rubbing back and fourth comfortingly. After a moment I looked up and Yohji was sitting at my side facing me. Ken was crouching in front of me with his arms wrapped around his knees, and Omi was on my other side. Omi was crying also. That was when I realized that Ken and Yohji had pools of tears in THEIR eyes too.   
  
But why would they cry? If they were so happy, why would they care if I had an emotional breakdown right in front of them.  
  
"Aya…we do care…. We would never try to hurt you intentionally."  
  
"We didn't think you would be interested in being with us. It takes an hour of begging just to get you to come to the mall with us. And you STILL don't go after all that…"  
  
"We didn't know…please forgive us."   
  
I froze. Had I said that OUTLOUD?? I sat and looked At Omi. Then Ken, than at Yohji. Yohji smiled at me and before I knew it our lips touched, closing the space between us. A surge of electric heat pulsed through my body and I moaned opening my mouth. Immediately I wanted more. Little did I know I was about to get it… 


	6. 6

After the ordeal in the hall, Yohji and the others led me into the playboy's room. The moment the door was closed, Omi got on his knees in front of me and began to unfasten my pants. Ken was on the right side of my back nibbling on my earlobe and had his hand up my shirt tweaking my nipple. I tilted my head and was met with Yohji's warm lips. After Omi pulled my manhood out of my pants, I felt his tongue curl around it and my knees buckled I simply couldn't stay standing. Ken and Yohji held me up however. "Bed…please…" was all I could manage to say at the moment. But they got the picture and laid me across Yohji's mattress.   
  
Ken knelt above my head and pulled my shirt off while Yohji yanked off my khakis. Once I was naked, they undressed each other as well.   
  
Now Ken was kneeling on my right, and Omi on my left. Yohji was sitting sideways leaning on his arm at the foot of the bed.   
  
Omi leaned up and kissed me, his slender fingers running over my nipple, which hardened under his touch. On my other side I felt Ken lick my other one, suckling and nipping gently. Oh god! I was in heaven. When I felt the bed between my legs dip in as Yohji crawled up to me, my heart skipped a beat. I had no idea why. But it did. It wasn't long before Yohji leaned down and slowly took me into his mouth. His fingertips held me at the base as his lips slowly slid down to meet his digits. I moaned and rocked my hips forward. Yohji tightened his sucking and I pulled away from Omi whimpering aloud. "P-please…Yohji…I need it…"  
  
I looked into Yohji's eyes and watched as a grin crept up his face. "Spread your legs for me Aya…" as I did so my whole body began to shake. Yohji scooted even closer to me and looked into my eyes. "Aya…are you a virgin?" he asked me seriously. 'Yes!' I thought to myself 'I've never done anything like this in my LIFE!'  
  
As I opened my mouth to answer him, a thought crossed my mind. I could just see myself telling Yohji I was a virgin. I could see his grin fading and I could see him telling me that he would have no part in taking away something THAT precious to me. And I could see Ken and Omi agreeing.  
  
So I lied. "No! Of course not! Of course I've done this before… Don't be silly… " "Good, then we can skip the preliminaries." Yohji lubed up and positioned himself at my entrance, slowly sliding in. OH GOD! What was I THINKING! What had I DONE! Yohji had totally skipped stretching me….all because I had to open my big mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip to keep from screaming and/or crying. Id never felt such an unbelievable pain before in my life. I had to find something to concentrate of before things went straight to hell. Turning my head I reached out and licked the head of Ken's cock. As Ken guided me in sucking him off, my left hand reached out and found Omi beginning to stroke him. After the young assassin adjusted he reached to do the same for me.   
  
As time went on it began to hurt more and more. It was starting to sting. Without realizing it I cried out. Yohji hissed something obscene and kept going until Ken yelped and something warm hit my tongue. Yohji followed suit and cried out followed by Omi who did the same thing. The boy tightened his grip on my manhood just tight enough for me to feel the pleasure through the pain. My back arched as my mouth hung open trying to form SOME sort of sound. But none ever came. Instead, my teammates collapsed around me and continued to fall asleep one by one.   
  
I lay there on my back unable to move for several reasons… But mainly because every time I shifted bolts of pain assaulted my body. Finally I drifted into a trance and gazed up into the ceiling. A voice in the back of my mind asked me if this was really what I had wanted….and It hurt when I realized I had to think about it. Ultimately I decided I wasn't sure and drifted off to sleep, filing it away to worry about later.  
  
The next morning it was the sunlight that woke me. My eyes cracked open and I was met with strange noises. Yohji was snoring not at all unlike a lawnmower, with impossibly long rasping breaths in and then long sighs outward again. Ken was making noises that were MUCH quieter, but still heard. And on my other side, Omi was just making nasal breathing noises.  
  
I smiled at my teammates and sat up. The moment I did what I saw before me had drowned out any thoughts of pain or anything ELSE that was coursing through me. Instead, fear and dread took over me. 'SHIT!' the bed sheets below us all had been drown in blood. I turned and looked back at my teammates. Ken sniffled and turned on his side. Absolutely scared out of my wits at the thought of being found out, I jumped from the bed, grabbed my clothes and ran from the room.   
  
When I was back in my room, I slammed the door and put my boxers on. After I did that I began to pace the room until I felt sick.  
  
As I knelt, emptying my stomach into the toilet, I heard voices down the hall. It was Omi. He was yelling frantically. No sooner did I curl into a ball leaning against the wall, quivering in fear of being found out, did Omi and Ken come bursting into the room. "AYA! Oh god Aya are you alright?" Ken said dropping to the floor next to me clad in nothing but sweatpants. The moment his hand touched me I started crying. "Ken…don't…don't tell Yohji. Don't tell him it was me!!" I begged, rocking back and fourth slightly. My teammates exchanged a worried glance.   
  
When a pair of strong hands cupped my face I looked up. Yohji. I yelped and pulled back bumping my head against my wall really hard. I groaned and held my throbbing head as Yohji talked, pulling my nearly naked body against his. "Why? …..WHY Aya…why did you lie to me?"  
  
I turned hiding my face in Yohji's hair. "I'm sorry. I…I got scared. I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" Omi asked taking my hand in his. I sniffled and mumbled softly: "I was afraid that if you knew I was a virgin, you'd refuse to take me. And I wanted it so bad Yohji. I couldn't take another rejection. I just couldn't!"  
  
"Aya…what do you think Omi was before Yohji and I got to him." Ken said. I looked up at Omi. "You were a virgin Omi?" Omi nodded at me through his smile.   
  
I wasn't sure what to say to that, but Yohji remedied the situation flawlessly. He tilted my head up to look at him and leaned forward kissing me softly. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. I began to open my mouth and tell him that I was never mad with him, but Omi climbed into my lap, making his presence known. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as Ken mushed himself up against my side and wrapped an arm around me. Yohji was still behind me holding us all up.   
  
I looked at my teammates cuddling with me and it finally hit me. My dream had come true. And that….Made me the happiest person in the world…  
  
Owari Talented Torture June 30th 2004 


End file.
